Slash Agent
Slash is a young demon with a cruel past. He has been wandering around the Otherworld since birth and has no idea about his past. He is always tormented by his title but never questions the origin of that title nor is interested in how it came about. Personality Outside battle, Slash knows little of the world around him (example he didn't know about animals and monsters much). He is also very simple minded and is easily made happy with anything simple. He tends to be a little short tempered due to his attribute but he always treat his friends well. During battle, Slash is known to fight with his anger, and is stated to have underaverage skill in swordplay. This is possibly because Slash only knew to use a sword 3 years prior to the series. He avoids killing if possible, as seen him apologising for the death of Saviour Blade and Santor Agent Plot Before the series 10 years prior to the series, Slash learnt Endure Limit from his brother, Santor.7 years later, he promised to surpass him and threw him a Destiny Charm he had found.He told Santor to return it to him if he wins in a battle against him. Six months after that, he started training under his Master for 2 years.He gained his sword: The Promise after finishing his training from his master and breaking his sword.He was supposed to become stronger and fight with his Master using that sword the next time they meet.During his journey, he met Aurora, before meeting Zalfier and subsequently Ming . Triston City Arc He encountered Kazar and his army who was raiding the Triston City (name of city not mentioned in series).He defended a human girl from a Demon Army soldier.Kazar soon decided to attack Slash after he found out he had wiped out most of his soldiers.He soon lost as his sword which was broken from Slash's Dark Meteor.After that, Slash saw a horde of soldiers, and decided to use Endure Limit for the first time so as to clear all the soldiers.After that, a Demon Army commander, Saviour Blade , walked towards them and invited them to the Demon Army after observing the damages and deducted that Slash, Ming and Zalfier caused the destruction.However, the party rejected and Saviour defeated them. Just as Saviour was about to give the finishing blow, he received a call and spared them. After that, they were sent to a hospital and Slash was treated coldly(as the residents there disliked demons) before they started going around the streets.They soon heard that 3 Demon Army commanders were invading the city so they decided that each one of them would battle each of the commanders.Slash started to search for Saviour Blade for a rematch.After Slash defeated Saviour Blade , he found a black jewel(the Destiny Charm Fragment).However, Saviour stood back up and went insane, willingly to fight to death for someone.After that, Saviour regained control and asked Slash to kill him before the Charm Curse devours him again which will kill both him and Slash.Slash reluctantly killed Saviour and walked back to his comrades.Zalfier told Slash that the jewel he gotten hold of was a Destiny Charm Fragment and told him about the details of the Charm.Slash decided to collect all the Destiny Charm Fragments, and started on a new journey. Smithvil City Arc The group entered Smithvil City, where according to Vortex , a destiny charm fragment can be found. Almost immediately when they entered the city, they met Shira , who possess a fragment of the Destiny Charm. After chasing her around the city, they arrive at Shira 's home. After listening to Shira 's father, Ifreet , about the reasons why they can't have the fragment, he offered them a place to stay for the night before setting off again. That night, Shira 's charm fragment was taken by Alex and Hiro . Slash requested a trade using his own fragment, but Hiro recognised it as the fragment Saviour was supposed to give him. Believing Slash to be Saviour 's killer, Hiro tried to take his life, but was stopped by Veymoth , who later fled the scene together with Alex and Hiro . Shira later ran away after Zalfier punched her for being childish, when she blamed Ifreet from keeping the truth from her. The next day, Smithvil City was attacked by the Demon Army. Trying to find Shira in midst the chaos, Slash bumped into Aurora . She explained to him the reason why she is eager to defeat Hiro herself, but was stopped by Slash, who promised to take revenge in her stead. He was later attacked by Alex , but their fight was interrupted by Hiro . Aurora interferred during their fight, and was almost killed by Hiro , but Slash took the hit for her. Just before losing consciousness, Slash remembered his promise to his master, and got up to fight again. After a long fight, Slash defeats Hiro , but due to pushing himself to his limit, he went berserk. Aurora knocked him unconscious using Pulse 's Hikarium, and they sent him for treatment after that. Upon their return to Shira 's home, Shira gave Slash her Destiny Charm Fragment as a sign thanks, and over the night, forged a sword for Slash's use. The sword, Saint's Divinity, was given to Slash the next day, but as it was made of pure Hikarium, Slash could not wield it. The sword was later returned to Shira . Kaerbond Forest Arc Slash and company arrived in Kaerbond Forest after wandering about. Seeing that they are lost in the forest, they decided to camp for the night. Slash went to collect food supplies with Ming , but was interrupted when a giant snake attacked them. Eventually the snake was defeated by Santor , Slash's brother who he is not on good terms with. The two had a private conversation later on, which ended with a short fight with Santor proving himself much stronger than Slash. Slash was later comforted by his friends as he return. Later, the group was attacked by an unknown demon known as Akuma. Slash engaged Akuma in combat but lost. Just before the finishing blow was delivered, another demon named Aegis came, and aided Slash back to her home for treatment. Upon recovering from his injuries, Slash met Aegis and her student, Abyss . He identifies Aegis as Saviour 's Sister from the picture frame on her desk. Slash askes for Aegis to train him, to become stronger. Reluctant at first, Aegis accepted it, giving him two conditions of passing: Either by hitting her with his sword once, or by killing Abyss . During the battle, Slash had a hard time fighting with Abyss , as his Behemoth form allows Abyss to break through all his attempts to block. after defeating Abyss , Slash went after Aegis , who shows him that their difference in skill is too great. Slash unintentionally used 'Dark Rise' during combat, seeing this, Aegis purposely touched Slash's sword, and passed him. She,however, later holds Slash responsible for destroying her house during combat. Slash later fights Akuma a second time. With his new Dark Rise skill, he was able to fight Akuma on slightly more equal terms. Slash destroyed Akuma's helmet in attempt to see who he was, but was shocked when it was revealed to be Santor . just as Slash was about to be killed, Santor used his remaining bit of consciousness to stab himself, and gave Slash an order to kill him to end the curse, which he did. It was now when Santor revealed how much he cared for Slash, not knowing this till now, Slash broke down, not being to accept his death. Abilities Basic Flight - Ability to fly Super strength - Able to swing greatswords with ease Demon skills Dark Blade - Shoots a shockwave of darkness forward, low energy cost and power Dark Shockwave - Causes a slight shockwave that throws enemies off balance Dark Meteor - Damages enemy weapon if hit.(Damage armour if affected by Dark Rise) Dark Blade Execution - Shoots a giant shockwave of darkness, high energy cost and explosive power Dark Rush - Rushes forward with power of darkness Dark Rise - Increase effects of Demon skills Darkgale Punisher - Rushes towards the enemy then slash the enemy upwards while he is stunned by the impact of the rush Stygian Descent - Slash throws his sword to a point on the ground and jumps upwards. He then do a high speed punch downwards towards the point the sword is stuck at, using gravity and the sword's pull to fuel the attack Endure Limit: Wrath Demon attribute skill, power increases as the user takes damage Level 1: Limit Burst - A forward shockwave with the power of Wrath, ineffective on flying enemies Level 2: Eternal Wrath - A full powered swing aimed at one enemy Level 3: Absolute Rage - Throws a chain of attacks at the enemy before sliding them across the ground towards another target. Attack fails if any attack in the chain is disrupted. Weapons The Burden A sword given by Slash's mentor when Slash's training ended. It is given to replace Slash's original sword, which is damaged during their last training session. When his mentor gave him this sword, Slash made a promise, to become stronger and fight his mentor the next time they met. Hence the sword reminds Slash of his promise, and he named it 'The Promise'. It is a extremely oversized sword which many characters state does not look like a proper sword. Slash was told to change the sword several times but all of them were ignored. When Slash met Veymoth , who is revealed to be his master, it was revealed that the sword's real name was 'The Burden'. It was destroyed by Veymoth during their battle. Saint's Divinity A sword made by Shira Summor. The sword is made using pure Hikarium and is made with the sole purpose of helping Slash fight off demons during his adventurers. However, Shira overlooked the fact Slash is a demon himself and is unable to equip the sword. The sword is later returned to Shira. Saint Slayer The Second sword made by Shira Summor , which was said to be sharp enough to pierce through anything, whether this is true or not remains unknown, as the sword broke before Slash got it. Major Battles Ep 1: Slash vs Kazar (Win) Ep 2: Slash & Zalfier & Ming vs Saviour (Lose) Ep 5: Slash vs Saviour (Win) Ep 8-9: Slash vs Hiro (Win) Ep 10: Slash vs Akuma , Round 1(Lose) Ep 11: Slash vs Aegis & Abyss (Training, Passed) Ep 12: Slash vs Akuma , Round 2(Win) Ep 13: Slash vs Hiro (Lose) Ep 14: Slash vs Valefor (Interrupted) S2 Ep 5: Slash vs Zalfier (Interrupted) S2 Ep 6: Slash vsVeymoth (Lose) Trivia *In initial concept of Demonic Blade, Slash is a female character. Slash was originally planned to equip a very short and thin sword instead of a greatsword. The Sword was actually planned to be the 'Demonic Blade', which has a blade that increases in length and sharpness in according to Slash's Rage